


Be Mine

by WinterSorceress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day at the Trainee Corps, not that Ymir cares much. That is at least until she discovers she just may have a secret admirer. Unbeknownst to her, the culprit might just be right under her nose. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late, but better late than never.

"Special delivery!"  
  
That was all that needed to be said. With those two words, excitement sparked in the air and ignited an inferno in the hearts of nearly every girl in earshot. Ymir, however, was not one of them. Instead, she remained seated on her bunk, willing herself not to pity the one who agreed to be their female cupid. After all, it had almost became her own task, but now Mikasa stood in her place, patiently working to keep their clamoring dorm mates calm after barely even having stepped through the door.  
  
In her opinion, there was no one better for such a trying task, especially compared to herself. It had been a toss-up between her and Ackerman simply based on one special date: their birthday. Mikasa's had already passed, four days before today, which was none other than Valentine's Day, while her own was but three days away. As tough as she was in her training, the other girl had generously insisted Ymir have the honor as an early birthday present, claiming she had already had her spotlight. As much as she had appreciated the sentimentality, she honestly couldn't have cared less and knew she wouldn't be able to tolerate the role for long. She had made it a point not to become too involved with anyone else in her training class.  
  
There was always an exception though.  
  
By the time that said exception made her way back, the commotion, which admittedly wasn't as rambunctious as she had previously let on, their dorm had almost returned to its usual peace and quiet. Krista was easy to pick out among the taller girls, her pure blue eyes bright with glee as she strolled over, a tiny hand clutching a stack of heart-shaped notes. Even though the blonde was a bit on the naive side, and far from flirty, she had still managed to win some boys over, it seemed, with her cute looks and kindness. And with her long golden hair and pure blue eyes, she was a sight for sore eyes, even under the dim glow of the oil lamps above them.  
  
Ymir rose from her bed and met her part way. "So, how much did you score?" She grinned, unable to help it.  
  
She may not have enjoyed this holiday, but it was worth it to see Krista do so in her place.  
  
"...I really don't get it. How did I get four Valentines? I don't even talk to many of the boys..." the other murmured with puzzlement, frowning as she stared at the love notes.  
  
"That's how boys are, I'm afraid. They dare to dream they have a chance with such a goddess," the brunette remarked playfully, shaking her head at the male foolishness. "But...if they really want to summon the courage to try anything, they'll have to deal with me first. I'm not letting just any guy take his chance with your precious heart."  
  
At her declaration, Krista's sweet face lit up with appreciation. "I don't know what I would do without you, Ymir."  
  
In the face of her best friend's adorable display, she found it difficult to maintain her composure and resist blushing like the love-struck idiot she actually was. "Yeah...sure..." she uttered, fighting down her reflex bashfulness, rubbing the back of her head absently. "So...do you know who sent you them?"  
  
It was easy to judge by the blonde's expression that she had yet to check them herself. "Uhh...Let's see..."  
  
Delicately, she fanned the paper hearts out like a flimsy hand of cards. Each one was a little different than the others, varying in the neatness of their cut and handwriting, but one stood out to Ymir above all the rest. It was her own, crafted with all the flustered love she could muster without making a scene. Of course, Krista didn't need to know that much, not yet at least.  
  
'To my dear little Krista. There is no one else as cute as you,' she recalled it saying, 'Even the sun shines when you smile.'  
  
"Oh, here's Reiner's and...Ymir? ...You sent me one?" Intrigued, she gazed up at her in questioning before offering her a kind smile. "It's very pretty. It was so nice of you to think of me like this."  
  
By now, Ymir's heart was jumping in her chest. She could hardly resist that angelic smile that she gave her like she was indeed one of her favorite people. She wondered if she even knew the truth. She was one of the last people she needed to admire, but one of the first that was truthfully taken with her. It was those truths that she couldn't allow her to find out.  
  
It was no wonder she hadn't received one of her own.  
  
"I had to make at least one, you know, so people wouldn't pester me about it. I figured I might as well give it to you, since you're technically the only one I can remotely stand..."  
  
Her lie was a horrible one, she would admit that in a heartbeat, and could only wait anxiously for Krista to catch her in it.  
  
"I appreciate it! I'll be sure to keep it!"  
  
It never happened. Instead, the other girl appeared to remain oblivious and, even worse, darted up on her toes to peck her on the nose. Not even a second after, a small amount of excited chatter rose on the other side of the room, consisting of giggles and hushed, giddy gushing, to steal her attention away, and just in time to miss the blush that had finally broke free of her restraint to tint her tan cheeks. Dazed, Ymir basked in her temporary relief as she watched the smaller girl obey her curiousity, her lovely red skirt swishing around her pretty legs.  
  
Apparently, even Annie Leonhart had been lucky, not that she was interested. Ymir supposed she should've felt lucky as well, that none of the guys sent her anything. Either they had figured out to respect her obvious disinterest in males or they realized that such an unsolicited interaction with her was not the wisest move. Either way...  
  
She settled back down on her bed with a sigh, only to feel her hand brush something near her pillow, something paper. "Huh?"  
  
A heart with her name on it stared up at her, its message scrawled in pleasant handwriting across the pale parchment, though the name of the sender was nowhere to be seen. Nonplussed, she snatched it up and held it as her golden brown eyes surveyed it with doubt, or rather hope that this was just a joke. However, the more she read, the more it dawned on her that this was a sincere gesture of what seemed to be 'secret admiration'.

'To my lovely Ymir, you are my special someone. Be mine.'

Its wording was simple enough, yet it was also just enough to tint her freckled face with flustered color. She wondered who would be daft enough to desire her, of all people, to be their Valentine. She had been certain to distance herself from everyone, so she couldn't imagine who the poor fool was.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Continuing diligently with her given duty, Mikasa was returning from her rounds about their dorm, by now almost empty-handed. As she passed, her sharp eyes certainly didn't miss Ymir's change in demeanor, or her discreet distress.

Ackerman paused near her bunk, half-frowning with concern. "Are you doing alright, Ymir? You look confused."

The brunette didn't hesitate and held up the heart for the other to see. "You don't happen to know anything about _this_ , do you?"

Stepping forward for a closer look, Mikasa fiddled thoughtfully with her trademark scarf, black eyes bright, only to shake her head. "I don't know. It didn't come from me," she denied. "Even if it did, please remember that the instructor discouraged actively seeking them out."

Unamused, Ymir scoffed, propping her chin in a slender hand. "I guess he never heard of the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat,'" she remarked with a dull grumble. "Thanks anyway..."

That warm smile returned, "Who know? The answer might be closer than you think..." before she departed with a friendly wave, pulling her trademark scarf a little tighter as she passed.

"...What the fuck was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, Ymir!" The sound of Krista's return startled her from her apathetic pondering as the spritely blonde came ambling back to her eagerly. "I saw you speaking with Mikasa. Did you get one too? Let me see!"

Slightly bewildered, Ymir rose to her feet just in time for the other to reach her. "I did, but I have no idea who the heck would've sent me it..." she muttered with a hint of sheepishness, handing it out for her to see. "I mean, I'm kind of stumped why I even got one in the first place..."

Krista admired it happily, almost glowing with happiness for her, but sent a baffled look all her own her way at her last statement. "Really? That's not how I see it..." disagreed the smaller girl frankly, as if it was one of the silliest things she had ever heard.

Her words were surprisingly flattering, even if she had at yet to elaborate. Even worse, her cuteness was almost too much for her to bear. Her own Valentine was no lie. When she smiled, it appeared to brighten the room, and left her fighting off a surge of bashfulness.

Fondly, she reached down to ruffle her pretty golden hair. "What makes you say that, Goddess?"

"Oh, I have my reasons..." she was assured. A small hand soon found her own and she was urged forward. "But how about we find your secret admirer first? I'll help you find them."

Mikasa's warning was still clear in her mind, but she had little problem with going against the instructor's word, at least for this. Causing a ruckus was one of the last things she intended to do after. And with Krista at her side, there was only a remote chance that anything could go wrong.

"If you really want to, I guess. I know this is going to bug the fuck out of me until I find out who this unlucky bastard is."

From then on, she obediently followed the pull of Krista's surprisingly firm grip, her own Valentine in her free hand at her side. Most of the bunks around them were occupied by their chattering dorm mates and a good fraction of those dorm mates held at least one paper heart of their own. She identified the red-headed Hannah quickly out of the corner of her eye, no doubt sporting one from Franz and gushing about it. Their relationship was far from secret and bordering on obnoxious. If she was ever lucky enough to earn the love of her crush, the two of them certainly wouldn't be as out there as the other two. She noted Mina's gift as well, the social butterfly, and Sasha's curious heart-shaped slice of bread, sent by none other than her partner-in-crime, Connie.

They, she could understand. They left their hearts open to those around them. Ymir, on the other hand...well, she wouldn’t make that mistake twice. She was more content to ward off unwanted friendships and be seen as cold and even cruel, if only to ensure the past did not repeat itself.

"I still don't see why you're so surprised..."

Then there was Krista. It was this petite soldier that drew her into the Trainee Corps. When she first heard of her tale, it was like a blow to the chest, and her heart ached for her like never before. She was like she had been, innocent, alone, and so eager to prove that she was deserving of love, deserving of life, that she was willing to do anything, give anything. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care, that she was just her ticket to discovering the truths behind what she had become, that she didn't mind if this foolish girl drove herself to the same fate that had claimed her own life sixty years before. Her heart, however, was not so easily fooled. It swooned for her every time she smiled at her. She was so beautiful, so kind, and was willing even to give the likes of her the time of day and even call her a most trusted friend. It was more than she deserved, though the class 'goddess' didn't seem to think so.

Suddenly, those lovely blues were on her unsuspecting browns once more. "I mean, you’re so smart after all and brave. And it’s obvious you have a kind heart under all those freckles," their owner insisted, naming her supposedly good qualities as they went, heading towards the door as several girls watched the pair curiously. Not once did her gaze waiver. "Not everyone may be able to see it, but I know in my heart that you're a person worth lots of love."

By the end of her declaration, the brunette's face felt like it had been cast aflame and she found herself once again struggling to control her composure; she pretended to shrug it off with a teasing grin and a laugh. "If you say so, princess."

To her dismay, Krista's opinion remained unmoved, "I do say so, and I speak the truth, you know..." as she faced forward, posture straight with determination to stand by it. "You know, you're so silly sometimes..."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Just outside..."

That halted Ymir in her tracks. "Outside! Without our jackets? Are you crazy?" she protested with bewilderment. "It's in the middle of February! You're trying to kill me before my next birthday, I swear..."

Her display appeared to only amuse the blonde, who gave her a look. "Then go get your jacket," she suggested simply.

She hardly hesitated to comply, hurrying back to her bunk while ignoring the sparse giggles that followed her antics. "You could've warned me, at least!"

Honestly, however, she wasn't sure what Krista was thinking, trying to go outside in the snow in just her casual clothes, but she had another thing coming if she believed she was going to let her. It only took an extra second and a smooth swipe of her hand, trading items, before she was returning to her tiny goddess with both their coats in hand, her boots thudding briskly against the hollow wood floor.

"Here..." she huffed, slightly out of breath as she handed the other girl's article over. "Don't think...you're going without yours either....Why are we even going outside in the first place?"

Some fresh air did sound like a good idea, even if it was freezing, yet she was interested in what was going on in that golden head of hers.

Her offering was taken and the smaller girl eased into the extra layer with a young grace. "I figured you might want to figure it out together in private. I know how close you keep your personal business..."

It was a decent answer, one that Ymir had no complaints about. She always rather liked being alone with Krista. It was always a peaceful ordeal, with just the two of them enjoying each other's company. Sometimes she even allowed herself to fantasize about claiming one of those pretty hands in her own, keeping it safe and sound, though she knew deep down that she was better off with someone else.

"Fair enough..."

Soon enough, she had shrugged into her own coat and had given the all clear for the trip outside. Bracing herself for the cold, she waited for Krista to open the door, unlocking the white world of ice and snowdrifts that awaited them. They were out in a flash, before the others had a chance to complain of the cold. The door clicked shut behind them, sealing them off from prying eyes and ears.

For a long moment, the two girls stood there, out on the icy deck, adjusting to the swift change in temperature as the wind blew frost across the exposed skin of their faces. Then, Krista was heading for the railing, with Ymir at her heels out of reflex. To her surprise, she only leaned on it thoughtfully, allowing the winter breeze to play with her hair.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Ymir asked, caught off-guard by her question.

Sweetly, the blonde turned her head to flash her yet another smile, this one warmer than all the others, her eyes sparkling with a fondness she hadn't noticed before. "Your secret admirer...who do you think they are? Do you have any ideas?"

Not the proudest of her cluelessness, Ymir shoved her hands into her pockets. "Not a damn clue..." she sighed into a visible cloud. "You know I don't really talk to anyone else..."

There was a quiet moment as she dwelled on the mystery at hand, the wind whistling in her ears. She couldn't see any of the boys taking interest in her, at least not without any previous signs. None of the other girls appeared to be interested in the same sex either, and especially not her. She wondered if it had all been a mistake, or maybe even a cruel joke after all.

"I sent a Valentine myself, you know...to someone I've had my eyes on for a while now..." her friend announced out of the blue.

Wait a minute. Krista had a crush too? It actually wasn't that surprising, she tried to convince herself, and scolded her stomach for feeling like it had just been kicked. She was a teenager, after all, like everyone else in their class, and like everyone else in their class, she was sure to develop a love interest all her own. The lucky bastard would probably be better for her than she could ever be.

Ymir swallowed hard, gaze frozen ahead. "Oh...? Is that so?" she managed, forcing herself to regard the other. "W-what are they like? They must be...someone quite special."

As if oblivious to her voice, which was beginning to break discreetly despite her best efforts, her lovely crush kept smiling, "Oh, they are...They're really smart and brave..." though it grew brighter as she continued. "Though I don't think they think of themselves too highly. It's a shame, because they're actually really kind and wise. I know I can always count on her..."

"Her?"

The pain in her chest ebbed away to be replaced by intrigue. Her description sounded familiar. Though it definitely couldn't be why she thought it was. There was no way. That didn't stop her from hoping, however, at the bottom of her heart as she stared with a renewed interest through the frigid darkness at the beauty next to her.

"Mhmm..." Krista affirmed with a hum, averting her eyes to stare into hers. "My note was kind of silly really, but...I meant every word. It said, 'You are my special someone...Be-'"

"Be mine..." Ymir found herself finishing for her, in utter shock, eyes as wide as one of the dining hall's saucers."Krista...Hold on..."

"I mean, you _are_ sly, Ymir, but not with this..." the petite soldier continued, as though she hadn't heard her, despite the fact that she was now addressing her directly. Color suddenly tinted her cheeks pink as she lowered her gaze briefly, shyly tucking a golden strand behind her ear. "I can tell...how you feel about me...at least to some degree..."

"Holy shit..."

She could hardly believe her ears. She had to be dreaming or delirious from the cold. The second one couldn't explain away the way in which Krista now gazed at her, filled with a soft love, and this felt real enough...

This time, Krista turned to face her completely and stepped towards her, looking much like a blushing bride would before her chosen suitor, rubbing an arm anxiously, her hair dusted with snow. "Are you really so surprised? You've done so much for me. How can I not notice?"

Within a few heartbeats, the subject of her affection was just a step or two away, looking up at her as if her freckled face alone held all that was dear in their world. "I care for you, Ymir, so much, too much for us...to remain just friends. I...want more..." Gently, she stole one of her slender hands with her own, though it was almost dwarfed in comparison; her skin was so warm, so welcoming. "I know of my popularity with everyone else, but...I don't want everyone else, anyone else...I want you, and only you...If that is alright...with you, of course."

By now, Ymir's heart was racing in her chest, with her body full of such warmth that she had all but forgotten they were both standing outside in the midst of a snowy night. Yet, slowly but surely enough, her disbelief dispersed with every word from her beloved's lips. The last ones ensured her certainty, reminding her that Krista was possibly just as nervous as she was. It was adorable, she realized, just like her little Krista.

This was too good to be true, but she would take it. After all, she would do anything to make her happy, and if that meant being hers and hers alone, well...She just hoped she knew the degree of devotion she was claiming for herself, because, when it came to those she cared for, let alone loved, Ymir did not mess around.

Without a word, she seized the smaller girl's remaining hand and smirked at her, fighting to keep the joy budding in her heart from exploding out all at once.

"Ymir?"

Her smirk morphed steadily into an outright grin, though its progress was partally hidden as the brunette took her fragile limbs and bowed her head to kiss them both. "It would be an honor, my little Krista."

In the several moments it took for her answer to sink in, the blonde's expression was virtually reflecting her own, lighting up with delight. She let out a sound of excitement, much like a cross between a squeal and a giggle, and threw her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Ymir couldn't resist returning the gesture, holding her close.

"Oh, Ymir. I'm so happy..."

"Idiot...did you really think I could say no to you?" Ymir remarked lovingly, face still buried in the other's shoulder.

When the pair finally pulled away once more, the air between them had shifted. They had indeed entered a new chapter and they could already feel it. All the emotion they had felt for each other, even those once too vibrant to be openly displayed, were open for both to see. It was a time of great affection, during which they longed to bask in, but they knew it was to be done with discretion. After all, they weren't here for love, but they could still fall in love, and allow it blossom with care.

Tenderly, she brushed her sweetheart's rosy cheeks, unable to stop smiling. "I guess I should've been more careful, huh?"

To her surprise, the blonde only shook her head. "Not at all actually..." Krista disagreed, fidgeting bashfully. "If you were...then...I wouldn't have gotten so lucky...now would I?"

That was it.

"Eeek!"

"Stop being so cute, damn it!" Ymir growled playfully as she scooped up her unsuspecting girlfriend, whose arms automatically snaked around her neck for support.

Yes, girlfriend had such a lovely ring to it now.

Krista, on the other hand, couldn't stop giggling, and Ymir couldn't complain. She looked like the happiest girl in the world in her arms, and that was all she wanted. Triumphantly, she planted a kiss on her cute little forehead.

"Mine."

"Yes, yours," was the content agreement. "Now can you put me down?"

"Nope. Not until you stop being so cute."  
  
"Ymir!"

"Hmm...Yup...still cute..."

Despite her still so adorable yelps of protest, Krista had little problem with being carried back inside, for all to see. Perhaps it was oddly satisfying for both of them, for the others to bear witness for themselves that the two of them had, in truth, been the luckiest pair of the night. Whatever the reason, by the time they returned, most of their dorm mates were already sleeping away in their bunks, their snores and restful breathing a welcome lullaby. Only two others were still awake.

"Oh, there you are. Did you have fun?" Mikasa questioned from her lower bed shortly after they walked in, book in hand, as if she wasn't the least bit surprised.

"About time..." Annie huffed from under her blanket on the top.

The new couple flushed lightly before trading glances. Their bashfulness, however, was replaced with happiness. Yes, it _was_ , wasn't it? It felt like they had been holding themselves back for far too long now. Now, they had a chance to experience love, and there was no one else they would rather it be with.

It was no one sided ordeal either. Ymir learned that lesson well and very quickly, as soon as she placed the other girl down to allow her to prepare for sleep. Krista didn't hesitate to pounce once free, sending them sprawled, laughing, in a tangled mess.

It was apparent to all present. This was the start of a beautiful relationship. And it all began with two simple words:

_Be mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Just some unspoken details: Krista asked Mikasa to sneak Ymir the Valentine while she and Ymir were talking, and she did her job well. Annie's Valentine, meanwhile, was from Eren, but he sent it more as a gesture to his 'favorite sparring partner' than to someone he had a crush on.


End file.
